Wow Wow VENUS
Lyrics Nihongo ちょっとBabyそれはないよね 諦めるの早すぎるんじゃない？ ぱっと良い事ばかりじゃない 焦る気持ち　Without you tonight いつも　no no no count で 追い越せない　Lonely な Heart 時計仕掛けで　抜け出せない no no no nobody 君が恐れてても Just be!! 俺がついてるだろっ!! Wow Wow VENUS　僕達もっとVENUS このままきっと想いは高鳴る Wow Wow VENUS　ここからずっとVENUS 勇気を出して　さぁ立ち上がろう Wow Wow VENUS　僕達VENUS Wow Wow VENUS　君達VENUS Wow Wow VENUS　1人じゃJESUS Wow Wow VENUS　2人でVENUS Wow Wow VENUS　ここからずっとVENUS 勇気を出して　さぁ立ち上がれ Wow Wow VENUS　いつまでたってもVENUS あの青空に　届かなくても Wow Wow VENUS　俯かないでよVENUS 2人ならきっと　乗り越えられるさ VENUS!! Romaji Chotto Baby sore wa nai yo ne Akirameru no haya sugiru n janai? Patto yoi koto bakari janai Aseru kimochi Without you tonight Itsumo no no no count de Oikose nai Lonely na Heart Tokei jika kede nukede senai No no no nobody kimi ga osorete te mo Just be!! Oregatsu iteru daro!! Wow Wow VENUS bokutachi motto VENUS Konomama kitto omoi wa takanaru Wow Wow VENUS koko kara zutto VENUS Yuuki wo dashite saa tachiagarou Wow Wow VENUS bokutachi VENUS Wow Wow VENUS kimitachi VENUS Wow Wow VENUS hitori ja JESUS Wow Wow VENUS futari de VENUS Wow Wow VENUS koko kara zutto VENUS Yuuki wo dashite saa tachiagare Wow Wow VENUS itsumadetattemo VENUS Ano aozora ni todokanakute mo Wow Wow VENUS utsumukanai de yo VENUS Futari nara kitto norikoe rareru sa VENUS!! English Translation Hey baby, is that it Is it not too early to give up? Suddenly it's just not a good thing Feeling impatient Without you tonight It's always no no no count Can't overtake a lonely heart Stuck in the clockwork No no no nobody even if you're afraid Just be!! I hope I'll be lucky!! Wow Wow VENUS we're more VENUS The thought of it leaves me throbbing Wow Wow VENUS far from here VENUS Come on, let's stand up for courage Wow Wow VENUS we are VENUS Wow Wow VENUS you are VENUS Wow Wow VENUS alone we're JESUS Wow Wow VENUS together we're VENUS Wow Wow VENUS far from here VENUS Come on, let's stand up for courage Wow Wow VENUS forever VENUS Even if I don't reach the blue sky Wow Wow VENUS don't look down VENUS The two of us will surely overcome VENUS!! Long Version ちょっとBabyそれはないよね 諦めるの早すぎるんじゃない？ ぱっと良い事ばかりじゃない 焦る気持ち　Without you tonight いつも　no no no count で 追い越せない　Lonely な Heart 時計仕掛けで　抜け出せない no no no nobody 君が恐れてても Just be!! 俺がついてるだろっ!! Wow Wow VENUS　僕達もっとVENUS このままきっと想いは高鳴る Wow Wow VENUS　ここからずっとVENUS 勇気を出して　さぁ立ち上がろう ちょっとLady元気出しなよ 嫌なことは全て忘れて ずっと悪い事ばかりじゃない はやる気持ち　Without you tonight いつも　no no no count で 追い越せない　Lonely な Heart 時計仕掛けで　抜け出せない no no no nobody 君が恐れてても Just be!! 俺がついてるだろっ!! Wow Wow VENUS　僕達もっとVENUS このままきっと想いは高鳴る Wow Wow VENUS　ここからずっとVENUS 勇気を出して　さぁ立ち上がろう Wow Wow VENUS　僕達VENUS Wow Wow VENUS　君達VENUS Wow Wow VENUS　1人じゃJESUS Wow Wow VENUS　2人でVENUS Wow Wow VENUS　僕達VENUS Wow Wow VENUS　君達VENUS Wow Wow VENUS　1人じゃJESUS Wow Wow VENUS　あいつら○○NUS 夢のDistance 君が居ないから　眠れないけど 夢のDistance 星空に光る　2つの星 Wow Wow VENUS　ここからずっとVENUS 勇気を出して　さぁ立ち上がれ Wow Wow VENUS　いつまでたってもVENUS あの青空に　届かなくても Wow Wow VENUS　俯かないでよVENUS 2人ならきっと　乗り越えられるさ VENUS!! Long Romaji Chotto Baby sore wa nai yo ne Akirameru no haya sugiru n janai? Patto yoi koto bakari janai Aseru kimochi Without you tonight Itsumo no no no count de Oikose nai Lonely na Heart Tokei jika kede nukede senai no no no nobody Kimi ga osorete te mo Just be!! Ore gatsu iteru daro!! Wow Wow VENUS bokutachi motto VENUS Konomama kitto omoi wa takanaru Wow Wow VENUS koko kara zutto VENUS Yuuki wo dashite saa tachiagarou Chotto Lady genki dashi na yo Iya na koto wa subete wasurete Zutto warui koto bakari janai Hayaru kimochi Without you tonight Itsumo no no no count de Oikose nai Lonely na Heart Tokei jika kede nukede senai no no no nobody Kimi ga osorete te mo Just be!! Ore gatsu iteru daro!! Wow Wow VENUS bokutachi motto VENUS Konomama kitto omoi wa takanaru Wow Wow VENUS koko karazutto VENUS Yuuki wo dashite saa tachiagarou Wow Wow VENUS bokutachi VENUS Wow Wow VENUS kimitachi VENUS Wow Wow VENUS hitori ja JESUS Wow Wow VENUS futari de VENUS Wow Wow VENUS bokutachi VENUS Wow Wow VENUS kimitachi VENUS Wow Wow VENUS hitori ja JESUS Wow Wow VENUS aitsura BONUS Yume no Distance Kimi ga inai kara nemurenai kedo Yume no Distance Hoshizora ni hikaru futatsu no hoshi Wow Wow VENUS koko kara zutto VENUS Yuuki wo dashite saa tachiagare Wow Wow VENUS itsumadetattemo VENUS Ano aozora ni todokanakute mo Wow Wow VENUS utsumukanai de yo VENUS Futari nara kitto norikoe rareru sa VENUS!! Long English Hey baby, is that it Is it not too early to give up? Suddenly it's just not a good thing Feeling impatient Without you tonight It's always no no no count Can't overtake a lonely heart Stuck in the clockwork No no no nobody even if you're afraid Just be!! I hope I'll be lucky!! Wow Wow VENUS we're more VENUS The thought of it leaves me throbbing Wow Wow VENUS far from here VENUS Come on, let's stand up for courage Hey lady, cheer up a bit Forget about all the unpleasant things It isn't only about the far wore things Feeling alive Without you tonight It's always no no no count Can't overtake a lonely heart Stuck in the clockwork No no no nobody even if you're afraid Just be!! I hope I'll be lucky!! Wow Wow VENUS we're more VENUS The thought of it leaves me throbbing Wow Wow VENUS far from here VENUS Come on, let's stand up for courage Wow Wow VENUS we are VENUS Wow Wow VENUS you are VENUS Wow Wow VENUS alone we're JESUS Wow Wow VENUS together we're VENUS Wow Wow VENUS we are VENUS Wow Wow VENUS you are VENUS Wow Wow VENUS alone we're JESUS Wow Wow VENUS they're BONUS Dreams of the Distance I can't sleep because you're not with me Dreams of the Distance Two stars shining in the starry sky Wow Wow VENUS far from here VENUS Come on, let's stand up for courage Wow Wow VENUS forever VENUS Even if I don't reach the blue sky Wow Wow VENUS don't look down VENUS The two of us will surely overcome VENUS!! Song Connections/Remixes *A longer version of Wow Wow VENUS, titled Wow Wow VENUS -Extended Mix-', appears on VENUS' mini-album ''ZEUS. **An instrumental version of '''Wow Wow VENUS' extended version, titled Wow Wow VENUS -Instrumental-', also appears on the album. Trivia *'Wow Wow VENUS debuted in REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-'. It became unlockable in Sunny Park on November 20th, 2013 as a part of the ''1,000,000 Wow Wow Kinen! pop'n demo Without You Tonight event. To unlock it, you must play two VENUS songs as your first and second stage while wearing the "VENUS jacket" (obtained by playing as VENUS as your player character once) on your Popple. *'''Wow Wow VENUS is the first VENUS song composed by DJ YOSHITAKA instead of Sota Fujimori. *Wow Wow VENUS -Extended Mix-'s lyrics make a reference to BONUS, the alias used for collaborations between Sota Fujimori and Kosuke Saito. *'Wow Wow VENUS'' pop'n music song wheel genre,' ウィザウチュナイ-クアトロ-', is read as "WITHOUT YOU TONIGHT -QUATTRO-". *Of the VENUS songs that received extended versions on ZEUS, Wow Wow VENUS is the only song to receive additional lyrics. *'Wow Wow VENUS' gained intense popularity with English-speaking viewers inappropiately mistaking the line "Wow Wow VENUS" as "Wow Wow PENIS". Music Comment Without You Tonight after tonight! The love goddess is now descending to dance in here! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jackets Wow_Wow_VENUS.png|Wow Wow VENUS's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Videos Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:AC Songs Category:DJ YOSHITAKA Songs Category:Sota Fujimori Songs Category:VENUS Songs Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:1,000,000 Wow Wow Kinen! Pop'n demo Without You Tonight Category:Yoshitaka Nishimura Songs